Perdido en el camino de la vida
by Fritosaurio
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a ir por aquellos que amas? Izuna sabe la respuesta: Todo el camino. (Self-Insert) (SI!Izuna) (SIOC)(Divergencia del canon)
1. Chapter 1

...

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

* * *

...

...

...

Los recuerdos regresan el primer día de su entrenamiento. Izuna repasa sus Katas con Madara —Asesino, mentiroso, traidor, _hermano_ — mientras él lo ayuda a corregir su pose, cuando de repente las compuertas se abren; desatando un tsunami de emociones y recuerdos que no deberían de haber estado ahí. Que tuvieron que desaparecer una vez muerto. Izuna casi colapsa, y es solo la firme mano en su hombro la que evita que Izuna caiga al suelo y vomite todo el contenido de su estómago.

 _Un disparo. La bala atravesando su tórax y sus costillas rompiéndose, el adormecimiento por la pérdida de sangre y luego…_

 _Nada._

Izuna recuerda haber muerto, el pánico al haber sentido el disparo luego de intentar detener al asaltante en la tienda que se encontraba. Él recuerda los gritos de las personas presentes, los sonidos de la ambulancia y luego—

Y luego nada. No recuerda nada después de eso. Excepto estos nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida que, para todo derecho no deberían, pero ahí están en su cabeza como si acaso perteneciesen ahí, como si acaso los recuerdos de dieciséis años de vida fueran los que se están entrometiendo.

Izuna muerde su labio para evitar comenzar a reír de forma histérica y se pregunta si acaso sobrevivió el accidente y actualmente se encuentra merodeando un hospital psiquiátrico. Eso tendría sentido, y explicaría por qué él está siendo observado por un villano de ficción de una serie animada que solía ver cuando era niño. Pero al algo en el fondo de su cabeza le susurra, le dice que esto es real y que no hay vuelta atrás.

Izuna le dice de forma educada a esa voz que se calle, y que se vaya al carajo.

Izuna quiere llorar, quiere gritar, quiere ventilar su rabia en la solemne paz que le trae su guitarra hasta que pueda ser capaz de discernir lo que es real de lo que no lo es. Quiere mirar las estrellas junto a sus amigos y discutir sobre cosas triviales. El tipo de cosas que solo las personas que se conocen desde la infancia comparten. Él quiere—

Él quiere ir a casa, los paisajes montañosos de su ciudad, la forma en que podía ver su aliento por la noche y las mañanas a causa del frio, los osos perezosos y los rostros amables de las personas, y los quiere de regreso.

El verde y marrón del país del fuego se mira burdo en comparación a las luces de la ciudad en que alguna vez vivió. Nada en este mundo puede compararse a aquello que conoció. Izuna lo sabe de la misma forma que conoce el dorso de su mano, nada puede compararse al lugar que solía llamar hogar.

Excepto que este lugar tiene a Madara, tiene a Kagami, tiene a su madre y padre y no importa lo dementes y traidores que sean, ellos son familia.

 _Su_ familia.

Izuna se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza, tomando todo el confort que pudo del calor que le brinda e ignora la mirada confundida en su rostro. Ellos son hermanos, ellos son familia y todavía con estos recuerdos, el hecho que Izuna todavía puede sentir confort en los brazos de Madara ilumina su corazón.

 _Este es tu hermano_ , su mente le dice, _tu hermano mayor._

 _Lo sé_ , Izuna le reprocha a esa voz, la presión de su agarre aumenta, _lo sé_ … Izuna quiere no saberlo, pero su hermano —asesino, mentiroso, traidor, psicópata— está aquí, es real, e Izuna no quiere creerlo.

Izuna no quiere creer que es real a pesar del calor de los brazos de su hermano y el sonido de los miembros del clan en torno a ellos. Izuna no quiere reconocer el terrible sufrimiento que Madara traerá al mundo, ni los horribles acontecimientos que el futuro promete, ni la guerra interminable que ya les arrebató a dos hermanos. No quiere que nada le ocurra a esta familia que seis años de recuerdos le dicen que debe amar con todo su corazón. No quiere preocuparse por ellos, pero luego piensa en la risa de su madre, las raras sonrisas de su padre, las primeras palabras de Kagami, el amor incondicional de Madara y la forma en que se apena tanto por las muestras públicas de afecto.

Él ama a estas personas. Sin importar lo mucho que le cueste admitirlo, dieciséis años de recuerdos son incapaces de conquistar el amor incondicional de un niño de seis años hacia su familia. Izuna ama a su familia y no quiere verlos morir.

Él cierra sus ojos por un momento. Recuerda la forma en que su clan está destinado a morir en un futuro distante a manos de una aldea que los traicionó, el caminó de sombras en que Madara se pierde luego de la muerte de su familia, y su corazón duele al pensar en lo mucho que sufrirá _su_ hermano. No quiere ese destino para Madara, ni para su familia o su clan, pero él solo tiene seis años, un niño aprendiendo a ser un soldado y no puede hacer nada para detener la carnicería y eso duele. Duele como un puñal en el vientre, como la bala de un revolver rompiéndole las costillas nuevamente, porque Izuna solo tiene seis, dieciséis años, y quiere salvar a Madara, su hermano es un niño y no merece ese destino.

Cuando Izuna abre los ojos, ellos son rojo escarlata, con un único tomoe girando perezosamente al fondo.

De forma distante, Izuna puede escuchar el grito ahogado de uno de los miembros de su clan caminando cerca de ellos y la voz de Madara, que ahora lo ve a la cara, pero nada de eso importa ahora, porque Izuna puede _ver_. Cosas que no podía ver antes o no podía percibir, aparentar ser obvias ahora. Puede predecir por la forma en que las partículas de polvo se mueven, que Madara moverá la mano para tocar su mejilla, puede predecir la forma en que se moverán las personas a su alrededor, el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, y es molesto, porque por el borde de sus ojos Izuna puede ver cada minúsculo movimiento, puede predecir la forma en que se moverá Madara y lo está volviendo loco.

"Nii-San" Izuna dice, su voz más cortante que lo intencionado, "por favor, detente."

Madara se detiene e Izuna no puede evitar inspeccionar su rostro.

Es curioso, él piensa, nunca se había percatado que Madara retrae las cejas cuando está preocupado o esa gran y grotesca cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla. Izuna la acaricia distraídamente, y se pregunta cómo es que nunca antes la había visto.

Izuna encuentra divertido la forma en que por más que intenta tocar la cicatriz, no puede sentirla, a pesar de que ella cubre la mayor parte de la mejilla de Madara.

Él podría seguir por siempre, pero su hermano le atrapa la mano, ojos igualmente rojos, y luego suspira.

"Esto dolerá un poco," Madara dice, y esa es la única advertencia que Izuna recibe antes de sentir un dolor agudo en la frente y que su visión se apagara por unos segundos.

Cuando su visión regresa, Izuna ya no puede discernir el polvo en el aire. La gran y grotesca cicatriz en la mejilla de su hermano no está, en su lugar una marca apenas perceptible, las ramas de los arboles siguen moviéndose, pero ya no son tan molestas como antes.

"Izuna," La voz de su hermano es sorprendentemente cálida, e Izuna lo agradece, "¿Tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar justo ahora?"

Yo recuperé recuerdos de una vida pasada y no estoy seguro si estoy cuerdo o no. ¿Acaso las cicatrices desaparecen mágicamente cuando estás alucinando? Es lo que Izuna quiere decir.

En su lugar niega con la cabeza y su hermano lo mira preocupado unos instantes antes de sonreír.

"¡Activaste tu Sharingan!" dice Madara, hay orgullo en su voz y la parte de Izuna que continúa siendo niño está extasiada de escuchar la aprobación. "Lo he bloqueado para evitar que te lastimes, pero cuando regresemos a casa hablaremos con padre." Traducción: Con grandes Dojutsu vienen grandes responsabilidades. Pero no te librarás del entrenamiento, porque eres un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no holgazanean.

Y este entrenamiento es lo único que previene que un Senju te clave un kunai en la nuca.

Izuna asiente con la cabeza.

"Deberíamos seguir por donde quedamos,"

Si acaso sus katas son un poco toscos, Izuna culpará el hecho que acaba de ser ametrallado por dieciséis años de recuerdos y que acaba de activar su Sharingan.

Si acaso todos sus días serán como este, Izuna tomará prestada la palabra favorita de los Nara para describir su vida.

Problemático.

…

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

* * *

.

.

.

El camino a casa es incómodo. Madara ve a Izuna como si acaso pretendiera resolver el misterio más fascinante del mundo. Izuna por su parte no tiene el ánimo de hablar a pesar de saber que Madara si quiere. Probablemente acerca de cómo Izuna activó su Sharingan.

Es decir, no cualquier día encuentras a un Uchiha activando su Sharingan de forma tan precoz. Madara no activó el suyo sino hasta luego de haber cumplido diez años.

La cosa es que Izuna no quiere hablar al respecto. No quiere hablar acerca de cómo activó su Sharingan, no quiere hablar de cómo se sintió al ser asaltado por casi dos décadas de recuerdos. Sentir que no pertenece a una familia que lo crio por seis años. No quiere lidiar con el hecho de haberse vuelto completamente loco o haber reencarnado en lo que él cree ser un universo ficticio.

Más que todo, Izuna no quiere pensar en el hecho de tener solo seis años y haber desbloqueado su Sharingan a consecuencia del mero estrés que recuerdos de una vida pasada produjeron. No quiere pensar que él y sus hermanos probablemente morirán por culpa de una puta guerra que él no comenzó. No quiere pensar en esta nueva familia cuando todo lo que alguna vez tuvo fue un padre y una hermana.

Pero él tiene que, tiene que reconocer a Madara caminando junto a él, reconocer el hecho que él se dirige a un hogar que esperará respuestas que Izuna no quiere dar.

Mentir aparenta ser la mejor opción, y mientras una parte de sí mismo se estremece ante el prospecto de mentirle a Uchiha Tajima, él siempre fue bueno manipulando la verdad en su vida anterior.

Y es más, todavía si decidiera decir la verdad, ¿Quién le creería?

…

…

…

…

Ver las tejas negras que cubren el techo causa un suspiro de alivio, Izuna se encuentra agradecido de estar en casa. Él está cansado y el dolor de cabeza que Madara le causó al desactivar su Sharingan y había desaparecido en algún momento durante su entrenamiento, regresó con la potencia de un martillo neumático.

Izuna se pregunta si acaso se le van a salir los ojos por culpa de la presión que puede sentir por detrás de ellos. Es casi como si alguien tratara de abrirle el cráneo desde adentro. Él hace muecas, que a su disgusto Madara encuentra fascinantes, si su disimulada sonrisa es alguna pista al respecto.

Los Dojutsu son un dolor en el trasero.

Izuna se pregunta si acaso el ibuprofeno o la aspirina existen en este mundo.

Ellos remueven sus sandalias para poder entrar e Izuna no quiere nada más que colapsar en su cama y tomar una siesta. Pero dormir antes de hablar con su padre acerca de lo que pasó hoy aseguraría meterlo en problemas e Izuna no está seguro de encontrarse en el estado emocional correcto para meterse en problemas sin responder una grosería.

Ser niño apesta. Ser niño por segunda vez apesta todavía más.

Madara, habiéndose puesto en pie se detiene y lo mira a los ojos.

"Izuna, ¿Te sientes bien?" él dice, e Izuna quiere escuchar esa dulzura en las palabras de Madara por siempre, porque Madara es un niño y, rayos, los niños tienen derecho a ser dulces y amables e inocentes, pero en lugar son entrenados para ser shinobi, asesinos, y el clan de ellos—

El clan de ellos probablemente moriría si no fuera de esa forma. Los niños de este mundo están destinados a morir a menos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar, e Izuna no sabe si Kagami, Madara o él morirán. Él tiene la esperanza de al menos aliviar algo del daño que la guerra causa en Madara, quiere asegurarse que esa faceta tan dulce de su hermano mayor no termine de desaparecer, pero no hay garantía que Izuna podrá estar al lado de Madara por siempre.

Debería preocuparle el hecho que no le importaría morir otra vez.

Pero no. Ya murió una vez después de todo, y no está seguro de que tanto esa familiaridad con la muerte tomará para arraigar en su mente. Izuna no sabe cuánto tiempo le tomará ajustarse, y quizás nunca vuelva a ser el mismo Izuna que era antes de _recordar_ , pero él siempre seguirá siendo Izuna. Diferente quizás, pero todavía Izuna.

Ese pensamiento es lo que lo mantiene cuerdo durante el día, la idea que todavía si en otra vida tuvo otro nombre, todavía si sabía hablar tres idiomas que no existen en este mundo y le apasionaba el futbol y soñaba con ser médico, sigue siendo Izuna. Todavía sigue siendo el niño afectuoso que idolatra a su hermano mayor y tiene una malsana obsesión por los objetos punzocortantes. Él sabe que todavía es Izuna, y tiene que serlo.

Sin darse cuenta que cerró los ojos, Izuna los abre nuevamente y mira a Madara.

"Nii-Chan, lo siento." Él dice, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios ante la mirada preocupada de Madara. "Solo un pequeño mareo"

Madara asiente, y le indica que lo siga.

"Debemos de ir donde padre,"

Izuna quiere oponerse.

Pero no encuentra ningún argumento para no hacerlo.

…

"Izuna." Tajima dice, su voz calma pero dominante, es la voz de una persona que está acostumbrada a la autoridad y hace que Izuna se sienta intimidado. Izuna alza su rostro para ver a su padre a través de ojos cautos y tardíamente se percata que no confía en él.

Es extraño que no pueda ser capaz de confiar en el hombre que lo crio por seis años. Pero la única cosa que puede pensar al ver a su padre, es el hombre que lo enviará a él y sus hermanos a sus muertes.

 _Traidor_ , Izuna piensa e intenta alejarse un poco solo para ser detenido por dos firmes manos en sus hombros. Esas manos lo mantienen quieto, y desaparecen por un momento en donde su dolor de cabeza empeora y su visión se torna negra antes de regresar y sostener a Izuna antes que caiga al piso.

Cuando la visión de Izuna regresa, es como cuando había activado el Sharingan por primera vez. Él puede ver _todo_ , cada mota de polvo, sin importar lo pequeño de ella, la forma en que interaccionan con los movimientos de las personas y le ayudan a predecirlos. Parpadeando, Izuna nivela sus ojos rojos en dirección a su padre que lo recibe con ojos igualmente rojos. El dolor de cabeza y la presión por detrás de sus orbitas ha desaparecido e Izuna se encuentra infinitamente agradecido.

Tajima mira fijo a Izuna, antes que algo parecido a aprobación se colara por entre sus facciones.

"Ven," él dice, abre una puerta corrediza y se adentra en la casa. "Tenemos mucho que hablar."

….

La discusión se parece más a una interrogación que cualquier otra cosa. Su padre quiere saber cuándo Izuna activó su Sharingan y el motivo por el que no se había enterado con anterioridad.

Izuna dice la verdad, que activó su Sharingan esta mañana mientras entrenaba con Madara.

"¿Tienes alguna idea sobre que lo desencadenó?" Tajima pregunta, ojos negros atentos y focalizados.

Si, Izuna piensa, un torrente de recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Él no dice eso.

"Estrés probablemente," él contesta y recibe una mirada estrecha a cambio.

Izuna no está seguro si su padre le cree, pero dado que el tema aparenta haber sido saldado, se podría decir que él está salvo por ahora.

Eso espera.

…..

Muchas gracias a **Mary D. Black2000** por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :) La verdad es que siempre me ha extrañado la ausencia de historias que cubran este periodo de la serie .


	3. Chapter 3

…

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

* * *

...

...

...

Entrenamiento de Sharingan, Izuna aprende a odiarlo con el paso de los días. Porque aparentemente activar y desactivar el Sharingan requiere de entrenamiento antes de lograr hacerlo sin experimentar perdidas transitorias de visión, una debilidad que resulta fatal en el campo de batalla.

Una debilidad que los Senju se encargan de explotar frecuentemente, que resulta en la muerte de muchos de sus familiares.

Izuna sinceramente desea haber nacido con un Dojutsu que no requiera permanecer sentado en una habitación con su padre forzándolo a retirar el chakra que alimenta su Sharingan, porque eso es fastidiosamente difícil. Es difícil porque su chakra aparenta desear estar _ahí_ , alimentando sus ojos y manteniendo su Sharingan activo cuando Izuna desea lo contrario. Izuna desea que su chakra ignore sus ojos y así evitar que se active su Sharingan. Quiere que su chakra forme una especie de ciclo que prevenga activar su Sharingan en su día a día al menos que el decida romper ese ciclo y así permitir el flujo a sus ojos nuevamente.

Su padre explica que al contrario de retirar el chakra de sus ojos como había hecho anteriormente, forzar a sus vías de chakra para evitar el flujo de chakra a sus ojos es la manera correcta para prevenir la perdida continua de energía, y morir por agotamiento de chakra. Este método tampoco ocasiona dolores de cabeza que te hacen que te den ganas de sacarte los ojos de sus orbitas.

El Sharingan requiere chakra para funcionar, y a pesar de que la cantidad que requiere para activarse es mínima, mantenerlo activado es completamente otro asunto ya que la técnica continúa drenando chakra una vez activa.

Y siendo él un niño, con pequeñas reservas, el riesgo aumenta. De ahí la necesidad que Izuna aprenda a utilizar sus ojos cuanto antes.

Izuna se pregunta porque no le toco un Dojutsu fácil, como el Byakugan. Los Hyūga ciertamente no aparentan tener el mismo problema. Es decir, si naciste con tu Dojutsu, manejarlo debería venir de forma natural ¿Verdad?

Izuna gruñe, ojos negros dirigidos al techo de su casa mientras trabaja en evitar que se active su Sharingan. Cada vez que lo activa de forma accidental su padre lo hace comenzar de cero, contando el tiempo que Izuna puede durar sin activar su Sharingan.

Su mejor tiempo hasta la fecha son cuarenta y cinco minutos. Su padre lo amenaza diciendo que si no lo tiene dominado para mañana, Tajima va a bloquear sus vías de chakra como lo hizo Madara el otro día.

Izuna se estremece ante el prospecto de tener que soportar el dolor de cabeza todo el día durante su entrenamiento.

"Tiempo," dice Tajima, e Izuna dirige sus ojos todavía negros en dirección a él, "Hemos estado en esto por al menos dos horas. Si puedes mantener tus ojos de esa forma durante la cena entonces confiaré que podrás controlarlos mañana por ti mismo."

Izuna quiere protestar, eso no era parte del trato, él quiere decir eso. Pero está cansado, desmoralizado, y hambriento así que solo afirma con la cabeza.

"Seguro," él dice y sigue a su padre en dirección al comedor de la casa, "Seguro."

…

…

…

…

Madara está de misión e Izuna no recuerda un momento en su vida en que se haya preocupado tanto. Izuna solía ignorar lo que implicaban las misiones, pero ahora es distinto, ahora que Izuna _sabe_ , no puede evitar preocuparse cada vez que Madara abandona las murallas del clan y se despide de su familia.

Porque Izuna sabe que no hay garantía que Madara regrese.

Y mientras el riesgo que implica una misión de escolta al país del Arroz es mínimo, nada previene que los Senju intenten asesinar al cliente para manchar la reputación de su clan y promocionar sus servicios.

Los recuerdos de seis años dicen que Izuna debe de confiar en su hermano mayor, que Madara es el mejor de todos, pero Izuna no está seguro de que tan confiables son esos recuerdos, así que los ignora. No puede evitar preocuparse, porque Madara es un _niño_ , un niño impulsivo de once años, y no importa lo prodigioso que sea dicho niño, los niños cometen errores y en este mundo un error significa la muerte.

Izuna sabe que pronto será su turno de asistir a las finanzas del clan, y mientras una parte de él intenta asegurarse que no morirá, nada asegura que Izuna no terminará jodido de la mente al igual que muchos miembros del clan.

Izuna casi bufa desde su asiento en la mesa. Como si acaso él pudiera terminar más jodido de la mente de lo que ya está.

Él sabe que su padre lo está viendo, sabe que su madre también. Sabe que ambos están esperando un descuido de su parte y que active su Sharingan.

El control lo es todo para un Uchiha, y si no tienes control sobre tu Sharingan es lo mismo que decir que no perteneces al clan.

Izuna casi gruñe al respecto, pero está comiendo la cena con su familia y eso no sería educado de su parte, así que solo se limita a sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza cuando es necesario y escucha la forma en que Kagami habla sobre su día.

Kagami es un niño dulce y energético, Izuna en su vida pasada nunca tuvo hermanos menores, solo una hermana mayor, pero esto no evita que Izuna le haga una que otra broma, después de todo ese es su derecho de hermano mayor.

Y él pretender valer dicho derecho.

Una parte suya se pregunta si acaso este Kagami es el mismo que fue compañero de equipo de Hiruzen, pero luego recuerda que para la fecha en que se fundó la villa Madara ya no tenía hermanos. Izuna siente su corazón saltarse un latido al pensar en el tema y niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta de las implicaciones.

Izuna no activa su Sharingan durante la cena, algo de lo cual está extrañamente orgulloso.

Cuando la cena se da por terminada, Izuna se dirige a su habitación luego de ayudar a su hermano a limpiar. Hoy es la noche de Kagami con los platos, pero eso no significa que Izuna tuviera permiso de retirarse antes de que todo esté limpio.

Una vez solo, él mira al espejo colgado en el extremo de su habitación. Él sabe su apariencia, cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca como porcelana. Pero saber y ver son dos cosas completamente distintas así que Izuna se acerca al espejo de forma cauta, no está seguro de querer ver su apariencia justo ahora.

En su vida anterior tenía cabello rubio, él recuerda, cabello rubio y ojos café con piel bronceada por horas de jugar fútbol bajo el sol. Izuna no podría ser más distinto.

Eso lo deja sin cuidado. Porque una parte de él piensa que no debería verse de esa forma, que ese no es su cuerpo, pero otra le dice que así se supone que debería de verse. Que todos los Uchiha tienen esa paleta de colores y que ¿Por qué él debería de ser distinto?

Porque él no es un Uchiha, Izuna piensa. Porque esto no es real.

Pero al mismo tiempo ve al espejo y puede discernir las facciones de su madre y hermanos, ellos viéndolo en el espejo y quizás, él piensa, todo estará bien.

Quizás esto si es real después de todo.

…

...

...

...

 **Lord Makarus** y **Kiki8o** : Gracias por los comentarios. Intentaré que de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean un poco mas largos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

...

...

...

...

El primer mes termina sin novedad, algo por lo que Izuna está excesivamente agradecido. Él invierte esos días entrenando, complementando sus antiguas habilidades con las nuevas.

Su vida anterior no fue completamente ajena al combate, Izuna solía tener talento para meterse en problemas con los matones de la escuela, al principio no importaba, pero al llegar a la secundaria los problemas empeoraron, comenzaron a salpicar a su hermana y él no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran de esa forma y—

Izuna no se arrepiente de nada. Y mientras en esta vida él también entrena para defenderse, los estilos de ambas vidas no podrían ser más distintos. Madara entrena a Izuna para sobrevivir. Un estilo originado de la experiencia de múltiples combates y el calor del campo de batalla.

Es curioso, él piensa, porque a Madara y Tajima les gusta comparar su estilo de batalla con bailar. Es poco ortodoxo pero elegante y efectivo, todo en uno mismo.

Un estilo nacido de la necesidad de contrarrestar los brutales y precisos golpes del estilo Senju.

Al final del primer mes, Izuna aprende el verdadero significado de _¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_

Porque esa aparenta ser la frase favorita de su hermano, Madara la utiliza siempre que Izuna cree ser competente en sus katas o entrenamiento, la dice antes de poner a Izuna en su lugar. El suelo, cabe aclarar. Es una forma efectiva de destruir su arrogancia cada vez que amenaza con salir a flote, porque con el sharingan su entrenamiento no podría ser más simple, porque con dicha habilidad ver un kata es el único requisito que Izuna necesita para ejecutarlo.

Pero Izuna no se queja, a él le gustan los retos.

Si Izuna tuviera que describir la sensación, él diría que es como si acaso su cuerpo se moviera en piloto automático, como si acaso otra persona estuviera a cargo, todo aquello que ve con sus ojos, queda guardado en forma de memoria muscular.

El mono ve, el mono hace, o al menos eso dice Tajima.

Izuna intenta no pensar que está entrenando para convertirse en soldado. Algo que detesta, pero acepta pues sabe que es necesario.

A veces, el concepto resulta ajeno a su mente, Izuna solía vivir en un país sin ejército, nunca en su vida vio armas de alto calibre o espadas o cuchillas tan grandes y ahora—

Ahora _todo_ es distinto.

Sin embargo, hay días en que se sorprende al ver como hay cosas que nunca cambian: Los hermanos mayores disfrutando la desgracia de sus menores aparenta ser una constante universal.

Y Madara con su entrenamiento no es la excepción sino la regla.

Izuna admite que casi comienza a reír de forma histérica cuando se da cuenta que Madara le está enseñando a bailar _break dance_ , Izuna siempre soñó con aprender danza contemporánea y aquí está, siendo tutelado por un villano de ficción — _su_ hermano, _su_ familia— a como esquivar _senbon_ utilizando algo que en otro mundo es considerado un deporte juvenil.

Pero es buen entrenamiento de todas formas; enseñándole a Izuna un estilo tan versátil y dinámico para que él pueda ser capaz de adaptarlo a sus propias necesidades. Es por ese motivo que Izuna se pregunta si acaso es posible adaptar algo de su conocimiento al estilo. Puntos de presión, las debilidades anatómicas del cuerpo, todos ellos son conocimientos básicos de anatomía que te enseñan en las clases de defensa personal pero que nadie en este mundo aparenta conocer. Izuna sabe cómo golpear el plexo solar, sabe que duele como un carajo, sabe que un golpe en el hueso hioides puede ser incapacitante y que un golpe en la mastoides puede interferir con tu equilibrio, sacando al enemigo del combate.

Eso es lo que Izuna intenta lograr las últimas semanas. Él aplica su _juego sucio_ al estilo de combate.

Si acaso sus contrincantes dicen que es trampa, a Izuna no le importa.

Izuna cree poder entrever algo de asombro en los ojos de Madara y demás miembros del clan cuando ellos creen que no está viendo.

Por supuesto, hacer alarde de sus habilidades significa que Kagami eventualmente demanda que Izuna le enseñe sus "trucos ninja"

Si acaso Izuna encuentra fascinantes las demandas de su hermano menor, él lo guarda para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, él está más que dispuesto de enseñarle a Kagami.

Porque Izuna sabe que todo el conocimiento cuenta para mantener a salvo a su hermano.

Izuna se pregunta si sería correcto enseñarle a Kagami alguna de las canciones pop de su mundo, porque Tajima definitivamente estaría horrorizado de ver a sus hijos menores cantando _despacito_ o por el tipo de lenguaje en alguna de ellas.

La vida, Izuna piensa, es buena. Todavía si le está enseñando a su hermanito de cinco años a como ser un asesino.

…

…

…

...

...

...

Madara encuentra a sus hermanos jugando en el jardín, golpean con los pies lo que parece ser una esfera de trapo amarrada con estambre.

Ellos recorren el patio e intentan remover la esfera de los pies del otro y Madara no puede evitar sentirse fascinado. Los movimientos, la destreza y simplicidad. Que sus hermanos griten palabras extrañas no hace más que atizar el sentimiento.

"GOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" Kagami grita al patear los trapos entre los arbustos.

Pero el juego no dura, porque Kagami e Izuna no tardan en notar su presencia.

"¡Hermano! Bienvenido a casa," Kagami abraza a Madara e Izuna sonríe a su lado. "Bienvenido nii-San"

Madara saluda a sus hermanos, y no puede evitar la pregunta.

"¡Izuna me enseña a jugar futiboru!" Kagami toma la pelota de trapo y se la enseña a Madara. "Dice que si sigo mejorando voy a ser tan bueno como Reoneru Meshi."

"Se llama fútbol," Corrige Izuna con una sonrisa.

"Nii-Chan la próxima no inventes una palabra tan difícil."

El sonrojo en su cara hace que Izuna ría. Porque nunca en su vida imaginó que Kagami sería tan bueno con el balón. Una parte de él se siente orgullosa de enseñarle su deporte favorito a su hermano, quien rápidamente se despide para seguir jugando y destruir el jardín todavía más.

"Fut-boru" Madara intenta familiarizarse con la extraña palabra. La pasea por su boca como la semilla de una fruta y por más que lo intenta no puede imitar la pronunciación de Izuna.

"¿Quién te enseñó este juego, Izuna? ¿Acaso Reoneru Meshi es uno de los niños del pueblo vecino?" hay una advertencia en su tono. "Ya sabes lo que padre opina de hablar con personas de afuera del clan. Es peligroso, ya sabes que el clan Sarutobi frecuenta esas zonas."

El fútbol es un juego que aprendí en una vida anterior.

Izuna no dice eso.

"Yo lo inventé," es su respuesta, y ante la ceja alzada añade. "Estaba aburrido del entrenamiento y quería algo para jugar con Kagami. Padre no deja que nos divirtamos."

Madara ríe a carcajadas y alborota el cabello de Izuna. "La próxima inventa algo que no destruya el jardín. Madre no estará nada complacida."

Izuna traga duro, porque sabe que es cierto.

"Por eso me alegra que estés en casa. Tú puedes lidiar con ella."

La vida, Izuna piensa, es buena. Todavía si sabe que no durará por siempre.

...

...

...

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota importante:**

 **…**

 **He recibido algunos mensajes sobre errores en la trama de la historia, o inexactitudes y me he dado cuenta de que así es. La última vez que vi la serie fue hace más de cuatro años y la verdad es que hay muchos detalles que suelo pasar por alto, así que decidí volver a escribir la historia y corregir esos errores con ayuda de la wiki jajaja.**

 **Recomiendo volver a leer la historia porque hay partes en que cambió un poco**

 **Muchas gracias : )**

...

...

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

...

…

…

En sus peores momentos, la vida en el país del Fuego se siente como una especie de shock cultural. Lo golpea duro. A veces, cuando Izuna acompaña a su madre al mercado y la ve usar moneda extraña, él recuerda lo distinto que este lugar es a su mundo. Lenguaje, clima y cuerpo diferente —Han pasado cuatro meses, pero Izuna todavía siente como si acaso tiene que ponerse al corriente.

A veces, Izuna no sabe lo quesería de él sin sus hermanos.

El pueblo vecino es pintoresco. Multitud de personas vestidas en colores vibrantes se entrelazan en una danza interminable, el bullicio de la voz de los comerciantes, y el polvo elevado al viento con el paso de las carretas.

A veces, Izuna no está seguro de poder encajar.

Pero él intenta. A regañadientes, porque sabe que ayudar a su madre con las compras es parte de su castigo por haber destruido el jardín.

Izuna pide permiso a su madre para ir al parque mientras ella termina, y dispone a buscar la sombra de un árbol para terminar su último libro.

Los libros. En otra vida Izuna te hubiera dicho que están en su sangre, junto al Fútbol. Pero es distinto esta vez —al igual que muchas cosas— algo más difícil, segundos de demora a causa de kanji que Izuna no conoce, pero de alguna forma, la sensación que transmiten es la misma.

No es sorpresa que cuando Izuna le pregunta a Tajima por un libro de cuentos o ficción, su respuesta es decirle a Izuna que él es un guerrero y que los guerreros no leen basura.

El libro que Izuna tiene en sus manos fue un regalo de Madara, que su hermano _encontró_ en una de sus misiones.

Si acaso el libro tiene un nombre de otra persona en su interior, Izuna decide ignorarlo.

 _"_ _La leyenda del cortador de bambú y la princesa de la luna"_

Él casi quiere bufarle a la Ironía del libro que Madara le dio, pero decide no hacerlo, él es un Uchiha y los Uchiha no bufan.

Izuna nunca tuvo la oportunidad de leer este libro en su mundo. Es… lindo, poder hacerlo ahora, como si acaso él estuviera buscando el impacto de una bala en una lista de remordimientos.

"Obaa-Chan dice que eres malo,"

La voz viene de arriba e Izuna no tiene que mirar para darse cuenta de que alguien está parado por delante de él. Esa persona probablemente tiene las manos en su cadera, demandando su atención.

Niños. Siempre creen que el mundo gira en torno a ellos.

"¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!"

Izuna debate la probabilidad que la niña —o niño con voz chillona— lo deje en paz en caso de seguir ignorando.

Probablemente no.

Así que retira la mirada del libro que a este punto no está leyendo realmente y se encuentra con el ceño irritado de Matsuri. Ella es la hija del zapatero del pueblo y vende manzanas, tiene el hábito de siempre querer darle fruta gratis a Izuna o entablar conversación con él cada vez que viene al pueblo con su madre.

Él la ignora.

No es la intención de Izuna ser maleducado, sino la advertencia de Tajima y Madara. Porque en un mundo donde los niños son entrenados para ser soldados no se sabe en que confiar, ella podría ser un espía del clan Sarutobi en el mejor de los casos. Uchiha y Sarutobi llevan meses en disputa por el dominio de esta aldea y las cosas no parecen mejorar.

Izuna desea que las cosas fueran mas simples, pero no lo son.

Y ella sigue acercándose, tan cerca que Izuna puede sentir su respiración.

"¿Sí?" él pregunta.

"Obaa-Chan dice que eres malo," Ella lo mira con ojos estrechos. "Pero no te miras tan malo, ¿Es cierto?"

¿Será cierto? Izuna no está seguro. Porque siendo sincero, Izuna sabe que su clan tiene una reputación nada envidiable. Mercenarios despiadados, asesinos a sueldo, secuestradores, todos son nombres que Izuna ha escuchado en boca de los aldeanos. Pero una parte de su mente debate, le dice que los Uchiha no son distintos a todos los clanes ninja del mundo y que Izuna no debe lamentar nada. Que esta aldea paga los servicios de su clan para protección.

Y Madara, la voz en su mente susurra una vez más, pero Izuna decide callarla.

"Quizás" él concede.

"¿Enserio?" La inocencia en su tono recuerda a Izuna que él está tratando con una niña de seis años. Que ella probablemente no comprende del todo el concepto de bien o mal, mucho menos la muerte.

"A veces," Izuna intenta encontrar las palabras indicadas para tratar un tema tan delicado, intenta usar el mismo tono que usa con Kagami cuando quiere compartir algo. ", las personas son víctimas de sus circunstancias… ellas hacen cosas malas porque no conocen algo distinto."

A veces, las personas que amas no pueden evitar encontrarse en el lado incorrecto de la historia, todo el sacrificio, toda su lucha, no los salvan de ser traicionados por una aldea que ellos crearon. Tampoco salvan a tus hermanos.

Izuna sabe que la única diferencia entre Hashirama y Madara es que Hashirama ganó, los Senju salieron victoriosos y los ganadores escriben la historia. Que las mentiras repetidas el numero suficiente de veces se hacen verdad.

Que los monstruos no nacen, se hacen.

Matsuri no entiende e Izuna no esperaba más. "¿Por qué dice que eres malo?" ella pregunta. "¿Te portaste mal?"

Por supuesto que esa era la pregunta que le interesaba a la niña. ¿Qué hizo Izuna? ¿Acaso esto es karma, o justicia divina?

Por supuesto que Izuna es el malo del cuento, todos son los malos del cuento, lo único que cambia es la perspectiva. Especialmente cuando tu vida es un tira y afloje entre la vida y la muerte.

Izuna no dice eso.

"Porque a los Shinigami les gustan las manzanas," responde en su lugar, ojos rojos y sonríe amenazante.

Izuna no dura más de cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que tan mala idea fue eso.

Matsuri lo mira fijo, procesa lo que dijo, y comenza a llorar.

Izuna continúa leyendo su libro. Por supuesto, él piensa mientras la niña corre en dirección a casa y al ver las manzanas que ella deja a la par suya.

Soy un idiota.

…

…

…

…

…

"Mi Obaa-Chan dice que vas a ser un shinobi y que por eso eres malo," Matsuri le informa con tono triunfante a Izuna la próxima semana. Su mirada presumida, los brazos cruzados y el pecho alzado.

Izuna la detesta un poco más por culpa de eso.

La detesta más porque —y se da cuenta que el otro día mientras intentaba dormir, miró al techo y casi llora al acordarse que esa niña tiene cabello rubio y ojos café.

Casi llora porque se parece a su hermana y le recuerda a Izuna lo mucho que extraña a su familia.

Porque esa niña es lo más cercano que Izuna tiene a un amigo en este mundo aparte de Madara y Kagami.

Pero los Uchiha no lloran.

Es patético e Izuna lo sabe; su autoestima se ha degradado lo suficiente como para atesorar la compañía de una niña molesta y malcriada por el simple hecho que ella se parece a alguien que no existe en este mundo. Porque Izuna sigue viniendo al pueblo con su madre siempre que tiene la oportunidad solo para verla a ella, a pesar de que su castigo terminó hace un mes.

Le cuesta admitirlo, pero una parte de él se alegra cada vez que esa niña se acerca a él.

Porque molestarla hace que Izuna se sienta en casa.

"Tu abuela se escucha como una persona muy alegre," él dice, no despega la mirada de su libro.

El sarcasmo no es suficiente. "Ella dice que tienes chakrata y que las personas con chakrata deben convertirse en shinobi y son malas"

"Chakra"

"Lo que sea" ella dice. Se sienta a la diestra de Izuna y asoma su mirada en dirección al libro.

Y ahora que Izuna la ve detenidamente, puede ver la forma en que la niña tiene un sonrojo en sus mejillas y le duele porque le recuerda a otra persona.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Sin contestar, levanta su libro y le muestra el título.

"Yo…no se leer"

E Izuna se maldice a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, al vestido de Matsuri le faltan dos botones y es tres tallas más grande de lo que debería.

Es en ese momento, que Izuna recuerda que en este mundo los libros son un lujo, reservado al burgués y adinerado, el daimio y su corte y clanes prominentes. Porque en un mundo donde la imprenta está a décadas de surgir, los libros son hechos a mano y saber leer es un signo de estatus.

Quizás, Izuna debería ignorar las ordenes de su padre y permitirse esta indulgencia. Solo una vez.

"Aquí dice ´la leyenda del cortador de bambú y la princesa de la luna" él dice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y le dice que se acerque, Izuna pone el libro en sus manos. "Es un cuento folclórico." ante la cara de perplejidad Izuna comienza a reír y decide elaborar su respuesta. "Folclor significa tradicional o costumbres populares. Aquí cuenta la leyenda de la princesa conejo, Kaguya. Ella vive en la Luna."

"Si quieres… podría enseñarte algunos kanji."

Si acaso la historia es real y no una obra de ficción. Izuna no lo dice.

"Oh," ella dice, alargando la palabra. "¿Es interesante?"

"Supongo."

"¿Quieres ir a jugar a los columpios?"

"No realmente."

Matsuri frunce el ceño. "Eres aburrido"

"Quizás." él afirma con la cabeza.

Ella hace una rabieta y se va corriendo. E Izuna la mira mientras se va a casa.

Y sonríe.

Porque una parte de él se alegraba ante el prospecto de tener amigos.

Porque a los Shinigami si les gustan las manzanas.

…

…

…

…

La próxima semana, Izuna no puede encontrar a Matsuri en el pueblo. Tampoco la semana siguiente a esa. Izuna no quiere pensar mucho sobre eso, aparte de la sensación de vacío en su estómago que amenaza con no querer irse.

Izuna intenta convencerse a sí mismo que no le importa. Que todo está bien.

Intenta convencerse de que no le importa, para nada. Porque Matsuri era solo una niña.

Una niña molesta.

Ni siquiera lo considera—

"No," él suspira. Y siente que todo comienza a dar vueltas, porque ella solo es una niña, solo una niña y como no puede entender cómo pudieron ellos, como pudieron —asesinos, desgraciados, monstruos—

"¿Estás bien?" alguien pone una mano en su hombro.

Izuna siente que le falta el aire y no puede respirar por más que intenta.

"¡Llamen por ayuda!"

Se supone que ella debería de haber estado a salvo. Una civil ¡Sin chakra! ¡Inocente!

Pero nadie está a salvo en la guerra. Especialmente en un mundo donde los padres están condenados a enterrar a sus hijos.

"¡Algo está mal! ¡Está respirando muy de prisa!"

Izuna escucha el golpe antes de sentirlo. Se congela, cabeza dirigida a la dirección contraria por la fuerza del impacto, y lentamente intenta ver sus alrededores.

Él yace en el suelo —¿en qué momento le fallaron las piernas? — y por encima de él se asoma un niño de su edad. No se parece en nada a Matsuri. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes, ropa costosa color verde, probablemente hecha de seda.

El niño se agacha a la altura de Izuna y lo ayuda a sentarse.

"Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Hiruzen," Ese nombre se escapa por sus labios. Y la parte de Izuna que sigue en shock es incapaz de procesar la imposibilidad del evento. Porque esa persona no nace sino hasta en más de dos décadas.

Es ahí que Izuna puede ver la insignia en el hombro. Cinco círculos unidos por tres rayas.

Y finalmente puede comprender el peligro de la situación.

"Espera, como es que sabes el nombre de mi abue—"

"¡Sasuke!" Se escucha el grito de dos adultos abriendo paso a través de la pequeña multitud que acaba de congregarse en torno a Izuna. Luchando su paso a través de la gente, se encuentran dos ninjas con rasgos similares al niño. "¡No puedes huir de esa forma!"

Izuna se aventaja de dicha distracción para ponerse en pie y huir.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Matsuri Yamamoto es el último nombre en ser añadido a una muy larga lista de bajas civiles en el registro del pueblo. Ella y su familia fueron emboscados a solo nueve kilómetros del lugar, ellos regresaban de un viaje para visitar familiares en la capital. Amigos de la familia tienen que endeudarse para pagar a los Uchiha y así recuperar los cadáveres. La familia Yamamoto era pobre y no pudieron pagar algo mejor que un cementerio común.

Izuna no está triste por la perdida. No está de duelo por la pérdida de un amigo amado; porque en el gran esquema de las cosas, la perdida de Matsuri no significa nada, nada cambia en su día a día. Ni siquiera sabía el apellido de la niña hasta que pudo leerlo en su lápida.

Si acaso Izuna llora esa noche y sus hermanos comentan al respecto, ese es su problema.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuará


End file.
